Lanzando corazones
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Se acerca San Valentin y todos debemos estar preparados, mas si se trata de Karasuno. KageHina. Leve mención y/o aparición de TsukiYama.


Vengo y me asomo por el fandom para dejar este one-shot, que espero acepten con el cariño con el que yo lo escribí para ustedes, sé muy bien que no he estado pendiente de este fandom y la verdad me siento culpable por ello… pero les aseguro que no volverá a pasar, si este que me hacen caso, claro. En fin, espero y les guste.

Disclaimer: Pues si Haikyuu me perteneciera… lo menos que pasaría en el anime, serian partidos.

_**Lanzando corazones.**_

-Oye Kageyama… ¿cómo será lanzar corazones?- Aun que la pregunta resultase romántica o incluso un poco aterradora, dependiendo del contexto, no era algo que tomase a Kageyama desprevenido; después de todo, viniendo de Hinata, cualquier cosa era posible. Suspiro dejando de colocar los adornos de San Valentín y bajo la mirada al pie de la escalera, donde se encontraba Hinata viendo fijamente un corazón de papel.

-No tengo idea de a que te refieres, idiota- después de ver el puchero del otro, siguió con su labor. Todos estaban empeñados en adornar el gimnasio con cosas rosas, cursis y bonitas; Kageyama no tenía nada en contra de eso, pero no quería ser partícipe de la decoración, sin embargo, según Suga todos tenían que ayudar. Y ahí estaba él, en una escalera, colgando corazones y angelitos en pañales, mientras Hinata le pasaba todo lo necesario y sostenía la escalera.

-Me refiero a que, cuando lanzas corazones… la persona a la que le cayó se enamora de ti, ¿no?- No sabía a qué quería llegar Hinata con todo aquello, pero si quería acabar con eso, tenía que seguirle el juego. Tomo el angelito que le tendía Hinata, colgándolo como podía, tenía miedo de caerse y romperse algo.

-Si, Hinata, si. Eso pasa… imbécil- murmuro lo último entre dientes, observo a todos desde la escalera. Reían, jugueteaban un poco y algunos se escondían "discretamente" para besarse; se sonrojo, no le gustaban las muestras de amor públicas.

_¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? ¿Qué no tienen respeto?_

_-_¡Kei!- escucho gritar a Hinata, ya estaba acostumbrado a los celos que le daban cuando Hinata llamaba así a Tsukishima y eso desde hacía ya tiempo.

_Somos como hermanos o algo así… O es como mi tía, no estoy seguro… Se lo preguntare a Kuro algún día. _

A veces se preguntaba, ¿Por qué se comportaban como familia? Pero al recordar a Oikawa e Iwaizumi, se retractaba, él hacía lo mismo.

Tsukishima que había estado gruñendo quien sabe que cosas sobre la decoración con Yamaguchi, giro al escuchar que Hinata le llamaba, cuando lo hizo algo golpeo su cabeza provocando que se desequilibrara, para no caer se aferro a la manga de Yamaguchi pero este estaba igual de distraído y ambos cayeron, Yamaguchi encima de Tsukishima. El rubio se sobo la nuca, mientras involuntariamente acercaba a Yamaguchi más hacia su cuerpo con el brazo que tenia rodeada la cintura del de pecas.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- grito molesto, sin notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del chico que estaba encima de él. Hinata sonrió y apunto a un lugar en el suelo, cerca de Tsukishima, que fijo su vista y logro ver un corazón de felpa. Lo levanto y lo miro con las mejillas de color rosa pálido; tenía una pequeña nota.

_Te quiero… más o menos, hermanito. _

No pudo evitar sonreír y más al ver como Kageyama se quedaba congelado al presenciar tal escena. Para echar más leña al fuego, beso la cabeza de Yamaguchi; sabía que Kageyama protegía tanto a Hinata como al de pecas, por puro cariño disimulado a ambos y amor para el primero.

-¡Yo igual, Shoyo!- le grito Tsukishima y Hinata sonrió.

El setter trato de calmarse, ya tenía esa mirada intimidante en su rostro, no podía creer la osadía del cuatro ojos al sonreírle de esa manera a su ya casi proclamado Hinata, además de abrazar y besar a Yamaguchi de aquella manera. Inhalo y exhalo varias veces, pero nada funcionaba, entonces tomo una caja del suelo y comenzó su ataque.

-¡Kageyama! ¿Qué te ocurre?- grito Hinata al ser atacado por una avalancha de corazones de felpa de todos los tamaños, se cubrió con los brazos, pero Kageyama lanzaba desde todos los ángulos posibles, al final Hinata cayó al suelo mientras aquellos corazones seguían siendo lanzados. No pudo evitar reír, la sensación era graciosa y la cara de Kageyama no correspondía a la acción que llevaba a cabo, después de todo ¿a quién podría darle miedo un chico lanzando corazones de felpa?

Cuando los corazones se acabaron, Kageyama estaba rojo por dos razones, por el esfuerzo y por el hecho de que todos lo veían como si estuviese loco. Levanto la cabeza, en un gesto de orgullo y camino dispuesto a irse.

-¡Kageyama!- cuando se giro para ver que quería Hinata, un corazón le cayó en la cabeza para después revotar y caer en sus manos. Miro hacia el más bajo que seguía en el suelo.

-¿Ya te enamoraste de mi?- esas palabras junto con la sonrisa de Hinata, le hicieron sonrojarse fieramente y lo único que atino a hacer fue correr por la vergüenza.

_Te amo._

Fue lo que tenia escrito el corazón.

_Cuando le lanzas un corazón a alguien, esa persona se enamora de ti, ¿no, Kageyama?_

**Extra:**

-Estos chicos de primero sí que son intensos, ¿no, Daichi?- rio Suga al ver la escena y de la nada sintió un golpecito.

-Definitivamente- Suga se sonrojo al ver a su novio con un montón de corazones en las manos y sonrió alegre.

.

.

.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Ukai al ver como todos los chicos se lanzaban corazones de felpa que supuestamente tenían que colgar, Takeda que venía detrás de él, miro y sonrió tiernamente.

-… Se nos salió de las manos-

-Más bien lo lanzaron de sus manos-

**¿Les gusto? Espero y si, nuevamente me disculpo por alejarme tanto de este anime ya que mi primer fic publicado fue justamente de Haikyuu y me duele en el corazón haberme alejado tanto de él, pero prometo publicar one-shots y leer mucho mas de ahora en adelante, me dan las culpas. Sin más, eso es todo, saben que sus comentarios, insinuaciones, peticiones (de matrimonio o divorcio también), criticas, etc, son bien aceptados y las quiero un montón a todas (y todos, quien sabe), hasta la próxima, Bye Bye~… ¿reviews? :3 **


End file.
